Where's my Light?
by Reiizu
Summary: Kuroko is a shadow; he needs a light to exist. So what happens when his light's life is threatened? / Rated T for angsty theme, unsure of genre. One-shot.


Hello :3

So, um... a little one-shot I kind of just thought of... and it's kind of rough and Un-beta'd, so please excuse spelling errors/grammar errors/horrible plot.

I know it's a bit slow and ditsy, but please bear with me and read until the end.

My first time writing a Kaga/Kuro fanfic, since I've always been more of an AoKi shipper.

Hope you guys enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: **I don't own KnB. Which is kind of obvious but yeah. Disclaiming for sake of it :)**

* * *

**Where's my light?**

**-x-o-x-**

This is not happening.

This cannot be happening.

Kuroko does not want to believe it is happening.

He rushes through the hospital nonetheless, using his misdirection to skip past the lengthy line. His eyes scan the numbers on the doors, and it is a while before he reaches 30. But when he does, Kuroko doesn't hesitate to bust the door down.

The whole Generation of Miracles is there, Akashi being the only exception.

It's funny how they only unite when someone's life is in danger.

"Ah, Kurokocchi..." Kise glances uncertainly at Aomine, who is at his side. "You're here..."

They don't part for him. They don't stand aside to let him see his light.

They merely stand there, like robots without a master.

Kuroko says nothing in reply. He squeezes into the tiny gap between Kise and Midorima.

There. On the bed. Eyes closed. Arms hanging stiffly by his side. Hooked up with all sorts of drips.

A constant beeping fills Kuroko's ears.

"Kagami."

Slowly, the eyes open, revealing the blood-red orbs underneath.

"Kuroko..." Kagami cracks a smile. "They've put tubes in me, and it hurts."

The last two words shatter Kuroko's heart, although he doesn't show it.

"Who told you to pick a fight with thugs, anyway? Of course it would hurt."

"Brutal as always, Kuroko," Kagami takes a deep breath. "Anyway, I didn't pick a fight with them; they picked a fight with _me._"

"Now why would they do that."

"Ahh, hospital food is horrible..." Murasakibara drawls, munching on his chips. "I'm going to get more. Midorima, come with me."

"But my lucky rainbow highlighter thinks it will be unlucky to follow a purple giant to the vending machine," Midorima states, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Where'd you even _find _a rainbow highlighter, anyway?"

"I had it specially made."

"I don't care."

"You asked."

"But it was more out of politeness than curiosity," Murasakibara shrugs. "Anyway, just come with me." He gets Midorima into a head-lock before he can protest, and forcefully drags him out of the room.

And then there were five; Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, and last, Momoi. She'd stayed silent all this time, staring at the cyan hospital sheets.

But now she spoke. "Aomine, Kise... I think we should..."

She doesn't complete her sentence, merely patting Aomine and Kise on the shoulder instead. They understand, and silently trudge towards the door.

Kise is the only one who glances back at Kuroko, before Momoi's peach-coloured blocks his view and he leaves.

Now in the hospital room alone, Kuroko sighs and kneels to get closer to Kagami's face.

A moment of silence passes.

"So. Basketball? Skipping out on studying again?"

"W-what?" Kagami blusters. "N-no way! I just couldn't concentrate..."

"I could've helped you."

"Yes, but I didn't want to call on your services again..." A light shade of pink highlights Kagami's cheek as he remembers what happened the last time he called for Kuroko's help, and he looks away because Kuroko could read minds through facial expressions.

"What about Seirin?"

"Too strict! Have you _seen _Coach? She turns into an absolute _beast._"

"I mean, has Seirin visited you?"

"Yeah, they came earlier," Kagami grips his sheets. "Coach gave me the doctor's conclusion..."

"Oh." Is all Kuroko says, because he heard over the phone. He doesn't want to think or talk about it though, so he changes the subject. "I brought #2."

Before Kagami can yell for help, Kuroko unzips his bag and out pops #2, yapping his head off. He jumps on the bed and snuggles up against Kagami, who flails his hands helplessly because he knows if the tubes snap, he's a definite goner.

"Get him _off!_"

"But he likes you." Kuroko says honestly, staring at #2, who stares straight back. They seem to come to an understanding, and their little staring contest ends.

"What'd he say?" Kagami asks fearfully.

Kuroko stays silent.

"Kuroko, I want to know what he said," Kagami repeats.

"He wants to know when you'll be playing basketball again." Kuroko answers finally.

But they both know. Perhaps Kuroko doesn't want him to answer, but Kagami marches on like a brave little soldier.

"Well, tell him."

"I'm not going to." Kuroko says firmly.

"Fine, I'll tell him mysel-"

Kuroko presses his palms across Kagami's mouth, shutting him up for a while. "You're not going to."

Kagami says something back, but it is muffled to the point where no-one could decipher it.

When Kuroko finally releases him, Kagami tells Kuroko to take #2 off his bed again. This time, Kuroko does, placing the dog on the floor and letting him run around to his heart's content.

"I feel so _useless. _I can't just sit here waiting at death's door, when I could be playing basketball," Kagami frowns.

"Kagami, I still cannot believe you provoked the thugs."

"As I _said, _I didn't provoke them! They-"

"Names?" Kuroko asks, his expression as unreadable as ever.

Maybe it is because Kagami is dumb, or maybe it is because he doesn't mind what Kuroko has in mind, because he gives up the names easily.

"Hiiro. Furuta. Sasuke. The main thugs, I mean. The rest I beat to a pulp, but they kept calling for back-up, never once dirtying their hands themselves. Filthy bastards." Kagami fumes angrily. Kuroko notices that Kagami bunches his hands into big fists.

"How do you know their names?"

"Their underlings kept repeating it over and over. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Another moment of silence passes in the hospital room.

"You're avoiding the subject, aren't you, Kuroko?"

Kuroko presses his lips into a white, thin line. "What subject?"

"It's not that hard to miss," Kagami continues. "I mean, I'm dying and you're not-"

"You're not dying."

"-even mentioning a single word about it. Maybe I'm-"

"You're not dying though."

"-dumb, but not _that _dumb. You might be an enigma, but-"

"Kagami, you're not-"

"-I can still figure out some feelings because you're-"

"-You're not dying," Kuroko breathes, his eyes glazing over.

"-the person I love." Kagami finishes, partly hating himself for being the one to bring such sadness to Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko shouldn't be surprised, as they had gotten together over a year ago, but he cannot help but be surprised because it's the first time Kagami had said something like that out loud.

Truth be told, Kagami's confession had been more of a,

"Kuroko, you're smart and I'm dumb. Help me out here, let's just stick together, okay?"

And that hadn't been much of a confession, but Kuroko had received the message (with help from Kagami's burning red face) and he'd accepted, gladly.

"You're stupid."

"And you're smart, right?" Kagami smiles. "That's why we have to stick together, until the end."

"But the end seems terribly near and I've changed my mind. I want to stick with you beyond the end."

"That's not possible."

"It is if I-"

"Don't do anything rash." Kagami almost growls. His eyes flicker in pain, and the machine's beeps quicken slightly.

"I won't do anything rash."

"That's not a promise."

"And it won't be, Kagami."

Kagami sighs and reaches out a hand, very slowly. "Stupid Kuroko."

"I'd say 'Smart Kagami', but it doesn't work that way," Kuroko replies, meeting Kagami's hand halfway and taking a hold of it.

Kagami chuckles, his face contorting in pain halfway. "Ow ow ow."

"Don't leave me." Kuroko whispers.

Kagami will always marvel at how perfectly Kuroko's hands fit in his own; much like a glove. Sometimes, he feels like a father with a persistent child. But other times, he gets a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he grips Kuroko's pale hand tighter.

"No promises, right?" Kagami breathes. It takes all his strength to turn his head sideways now, and he knows his time is coming to an end. It hurts; not physically, but mentally. He should care more, but he doesn't, not when he knows his last sight will be the blue-haired boy who changed his life.

Like Murasakibara to food; Midorima to lucky charms; Momoi to data; Kise to Aomine; Aomine to Kise; light to shadow; lover to soul mate...

Kagami to Kuroko.

And, summoning the last of his strength, Kagami manages to pull Kuroko's head towards his own, and as their lips meet, Kagami knows he has no regrets.

Their first and last kiss is sweet. Innocent. And, quite honestly, a little awkward they were both wide-eyed and staring at each other.

Kuroko is the first to close his eyes, thankfully, giving Kagami reason to close his as well.

And, as they part, Kagami whispers, "I think I've just fallen for you for the ten thousandth time."

Before his lips curve up in a satisfied smile, his eyes close and his hand goes limp.

The beeping that had been filling the room, the beeping that Kuroko had been unconscious about, stops.

And now that it was gone, Kuroko misses it.

"Bakagami."

#2 senses something is terribly wrong, because he pads over to Kuroko and nudges Kuroko's cheek with his nose.

Kuroko doesn't reply.

A single, lone tear slides down Kuroko's cheek. The most emotion he has ever shown in his life. He had a billion and one questions running through his mind, and he struggled to silence the voices of rage and sadness that screamed inside him.

And as many more tears fall to ground, Kuroko can only whisper:

"Where's my light?"


End file.
